


please tell me you don't only drink soy lattes

by kitkatkutie2



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Don't Have to Know Canon, Friendly Rivalry, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Minor Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Multi, Post-Divorce, Small Towns, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), allusions to bulimia, hipster keith, i'm spoiling the story in the tags don't read these, keith is a mom friend, keith/shiro friendship, klance, possible trigger warning, rating is for abuse of profanity, the garrison is a university, this all takes place in texas but you don't have to imagine them with accents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 15:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13274769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatkutie2/pseuds/kitkatkutie2
Summary: "Please tell me you don't only drink soy lattes.""Nah. I drink black coffee too.""...you're hopeless."





	please tell me you don't only drink soy lattes

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for choosing to read "please tell me you don't only drink soy lattes"! I am SO excited to finally start this fic after months of planning. A lot of thought has went into it and I really hope you like what you read. 
> 
>  
> 
> **DISCLAIMER: THIS STORY HAS POTENTIAL TRIGGERS THROUGHOUT. I will put a warning before sensitive chapters, however I am letting you know in advance this story may contain sensitive subjects such as bulimia, alcoholism, divorce, and abuse. Please proceed with caution.**
> 
> Without further ado, the first chapter!

"Shiro, what the _hell_ died in here?" Keith asked, chucking his leather jacket onto his roommate's head from the doorframe of their apartment.

Shiro, invested in his work, simply shook off the jacket. "Little science experiment," He replied absentmindedly. His voice was muffled by a mask covering his mouth and nose, and Keith couldn’t blame him for that, considering it smelled worse than shit.

Plugging his nose, Keith continued, "Well, next time you decide to 'experiment', I'm not paying my portion of the rent." 

Shiro stopped his work and pulled the mask down off of his face. “Fine, but if I fail Biology, it’s your fault.” He paused to smell the air. “Oh, God.” 

Keith stuck his tongue out at Shiro. “Told ya so.” He picked up his jacket from the floor and brushed past Shiro towards his part of the apartment.

The apartment they shared was a small two bedroom with a kitchen. It wasn’t very spacious, but this wasn’t the source of most of the pair’s friendly disagreements, which were mainly caused by the fact it only had one bathroom.

Keith flung himself face first onto his bed. Shiro knocked on the doorframe hesitantly, then stepped in, arms crossed. 

“Hard day at work today?” Shiro’s eyebrows knitted together in sympathy. Keith let out a groan into the mattress, and rolled over onto his back.

“You could say that. Dad couldn’t have picked a worse location for renting out this cafe. It’s right across from the Starbucks. We don’t get nearly enough attention compared to them.” Keith chucked his jacket across the room. “Dammit, we can’t even get enough attention with the fresh pastries. Starbucks just reheats their shit.” 

Shiro sat down next to Keith on the bed just as Keith was taking a deep breath in.

Keith sat bolt upright. “Nope. Either go change or go back to standing in the doorway. You still smell like whatever _died_ during your science experiment. I work too hard for this shit. I need a better job.”

“Keith, why don’t you just get your dad to hire more employees?” Shiro asked, getting back up and walking back over to the entrance of Keith’s room. Keith returned to the position on his back with his hands behind his head.

“Shiro, you know just as well as I do my dad can barely pay my own paycheck and I can’t pay rent for this place on tips alone.” Keith shook his head. Shiro frowned, and leaned up against the doorframe. Keith got up and walked towards Shiro, who blocked his path.

“Well, if I were those lousy Starbucks customers, I’d rather go to your place just for your pastries. Which, speaking of, did you―” Keith cut off Shiro by pushing past him.

“Yeah, I did. But you gotta shower first.” 

“Yesssss.” Shiro cheered, and headed towards the bathroom. 

Keith let out a deep sigh and headed towards the small loveseat near the entrance of the apartment. It faced the TV, but that wasn’t what drew Keith’s attention.

Shiro had left the bills out on the end table.

 _“Shiro rarely leaves out the bills. Maybe we received somebody else's mail by mistake.”_ Keith thought, and picked it up, turning it over to read their address on the front. _“Nope, guess not. And it’s already been opened.”_ He turned it back over, feeling bad for snooping into the bills. _“Maybe I should just leave it.”_ Keith looked around, expecting Shiro to pop out of the shower at any moment. Shiro always rushed his showers when it came to being able to eat Keith’s pastries afterwards. Finally, reluctantly, Keith slid the bill out of the envelope. Keith’s teeth clenched as he looked at the bill. Shiro was definitely paying more than the half he promised he was paying no more than. Another paper fell out, and he picked it up.

_“Dear valued Rosea Apartment Complex tenant,_  
_As of next month, we will be raising our prices. We apologize for any inconvenience this may cause._  
_We hope you continue to work with us during this difficult situation._  
_Well wishes from the owner of Rosea Apartment Complex,_  
_Rence Anbills_ ” 

Keith’s hands tightened around the edges of the paper. “Fuck…” He mumbled under his breath. 

“Keith!!” Shiro called from the bathroom. “I’m done with my shower! I’m coming to eat your delicious pastries!” 

Keith hastily shoved the papers back into the envelope and placed it back on the table the way it was before, running into the kitchen to make himself look busy, hiding his anger at Shiro keeping how much of the bill he was really paying a month a secret. Shiro sat at the single barstool that had came free with the apartment. They didn’t have enough money to buy a second one for Keith, and since Shiro covered the majority of the rent, he got first dibs to the stool. “Alright, what’s today’s pastry?” Shiro rubbed his hands together eagerly. 

“Raspberry and cream cheese turnover.” Keith deadpanned, handing over a neatly wrapped red package. Shiro eagerly tore into the wrapping, taking a large bite of the pastry inside. His face lit up. 

“Thish ish dewishous.” Shiro muttered with his mouth full. He swallowed it, then continued, “I’ll bet it tasted much better fresh. Say, Keith, do you ever taste your own pastries?” 

Keith faked a smile and shook his head. “Of course not. I need to sell as many of those as possible and I never have time to make a second batch working in the cafe.” He crossed his arms across his chest. “I’m glad you like it, though.” 

Shiro shoved the rest of the pastry in his mouth. “Of cwourse I life it. Wou mafe it.” He finished chewing and then began to lick his fingers clean. “I wish you could make things like this in the apartment.” 

“Me too. It would be nice to taste it for myself for once.” Keith gave Shiro a sad smile. 

“Surely this isn’t all that’s left at the end of the day though.” Shiro raised an eyebrow. 

“Of course it isn’t. Red doesn’t get nearly enough customers.” Keith thought, but kept the comment to himself. “R-right, uhh… the rest goes to my dad and those who can’t afford to pay for meals. We’re located right by an alley where the homeless live, y’know. Wouldn’t want all that food to go to waste.” 

_“Lies. Lies. All lies.”_ Keith shook off the thought that he was lying to his best friend. _“Just tell him the truth about yourself. Maybe he’ll come clean about paying more than half the rent.”_ Keith shook off this thought as well, and cleaned up Shiro’s crumbs off the counter. 

Luckily not noticing Keith lost in his own thoughts, Shiro stood and stretched, shirt rising slightly above his belly button when he did so. “Oh, that’s pretty cool.” He smiled through his yawn. 

“I’ll be working on my bike if you need me.” Keith said quickly, grabbing his jacket and apartment key before heading out. 

_“When will the lies end?”_


End file.
